Payment cards are used every day for financial transactions throughout the world. The most common examples of payment cards are credit cards and debit cards. The most common method by which such cards are currently mass manufactured is by extruding and/or calendaring one or more layers of plastic, applying printing, and laminating said layers, often along with additional foils or protective coatings. However, there are disadvantages associated with such processes. Mass manufacturing creates the card and then subsequently the card must be personalized through embossing, printing, laser etching or some other means. A recess may have to be formed through milling or another removal process in order to allow for the insertion of the devices such as a package containing an integrated circuit and contacts. Mass manufacturing also does not support customization of shape, color, or other features of the card body on a card by card basis. Mass manufacturing is not well suited to producing metal cards, since they are expensive and difficult to personalize. Mass manufacturing does not support production in remote locations such as a branch location or a customer site. Also, mass manufacturing is done in larger batches and creates inventory and carrying costs. There are also disadvantages associated with other manufacturing methods such as 3D printing methods which are slow for manufacturing purposes and produce rough-sided objects.
Thus, there is a need for an alternative method of making a payment card or transaction instrument that addresses the disadvantages.